The Past of Zack
by Crazy Blonde Bitch
Summary: Thought I've give Zack is own story. with a little b/b and lots of near death experiences
1. Chapter 1

Zack sat in the Cafe, thinking of a past he could never forget.

' "Zack?...Zack, are you listening?" The female voice was sweet and irritated. "You aren't!! You are so-so--" She growled. "Your a robot aren't you?"

"I am not." he didn't sound too convincing in a monotone voice. "I'm just studying."

"For a test that isn't until next month! Come on, Zack..." He didn't look up. "Addy!" she ripped the books from him.

"Rose! Give them back!" He tried to snatch them back.

"WE are on a date! We! Not ME! Which means that you must participate! I'm not eating alone! I'm not dancing alone! And I am most certainly NOT going to watch the movie ALONE!" Rose told him in a harsh whisper, not letting the couples around hear her. "We, Not me."

"Okay." He set aside the books and ate with her. He waited until dessert to pull out a tiny felt box while Rose went into the "powder room". He pulled the ring from box, inspected the sparking diamond, and placed it on the crusted top of her apple pie. When she returned, she would of ate it if it hadn't of caught the light just perfectly.

"What is this?" She picked it up with her right hand.

"I know we're just in Collage but...how about it?" His hands were shaking under the table, tears were forming in Rose's blue eyes. "Will you marry me?" He waited for one whole painstaking minute...

"Oh, Zack." She tried on the ring. "I love you, yes, I'll be yours forever."

They were engaged for little more than six hours, dancing, movies, and a bar, then...

Shots were fired, blood spilled, Breathing stopped, the sirens, the lights, the blood, the screams, the vows of life...love...  
She made it to the hospital with six gunshot wounds to her chest. Zack never knew if she lived or was gone forever...because...

Her body went missing.'

"Zack, Are you okay?" Angela asked when she found him, his cheeks tear-stained.

(Tell me what you think. I'll write more if you want me to.)


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm fine, Angela. I just...I think I need a break." Zack told her as he washed his face in the rain.

"Talk to Brenn. I'm sure she'll be fine with it. Cam too." Seeing the doubt in his eyes, she continued. "Do you want me to talk to Brenn? She can talk to Cam for you."

"Thank you, Angela." He told her. "I've just been thinking about things I shouldn't be --" Before he could finish, Zack saw something. Something he knew, something he cared for. Without another word to Ange. He ran off after it in the pouring rain. He was soaked within seconds and the pitter-patter of the falling water drowned out Angela's calls after him of where he was going and to come back. He ran after the thing he saw.

It had stopped at a corner; the rain was a veil, keeping it from him. He moved closer, through the veil, until he could see the back of a human with only a curtain of rain to obstruct. "Who are you?" He was afraid to know. When the person turned, Zack was frozen with pain and confusion.

Rose stood before him, soaked like a towel in bath water. He heard her sobs and stepped closer. She stepped back. "Don't!" She shut her eyes tight and covered her face with her hands. On her left hand was the ring, the ring he had given, the ring she had taken, the ring that pledged their love to one another, the ring that could never be forgotten.

He wanted to hold her, comfort her, do something to know she was real. "Rose?"

She threw her hands down to her sides. "I'm sorry. I never meant for you to see me. I just wanted to see you"

"What are you talking about?" Her words hurt him and caressed him.

"If they knew that you saw me...they'd kill us both." She told him softly. "I love you, so much." Her tears were hidden by the rain. "Don't tell Anyone. I'm not alive, Zack. Because, if I'm not alive, I can't ruin your life."

"But--"

"NO! Do you understand? I can't be alive...The death certificate was signed. If they find out that you saw me, my death warrant will be next, and so will yours."

"I Can't lose you again!" He shouted, louder than he wanted.

"You won't...I'm always watching...Hoping that one day we can have our wedding." Her sobs broke her words. "I love you, Zack. Don't make me lose you." With her words she ran off.

"When will I hold her again?" He sobbed. Not wanting to go back to the Jeffersonian, Zack walked home.

(Thanks for the reviews...Does Zack still live in the Apartment over Jack's Garage?)


	3. Chapter 3

"Where did you go yesterday, Zack?" Angela asked him when he showed up for work.

"What?" He didn't sleep at all the night before. "Oh, Thought I saw a-a-a friend from school." It wasn't exactly a lie, it just wasn't the truth.

"You never came back."

"Yes, I did." He snapped. "I'm right here, aren't I?"

"What's going on here?" Booth asked as Hodgins gave him glares for yelling at his girl.

"I'm being interrogated!" Zack got in Booth's face, against his better judgment. Without knowing it, tears slipped from him. "I don't need to be questioned about what ever she feels like knowing!" He turned and started for the door.

"Zack, Where are you going?" Cam asked as she entered, having heard the yelling.

"Home!" He shouted, Bones came in, "I can't work." He told her when she looked at him in shock. "I'll come in later."  
--

(Dream)

"Rose!" Zack cried. "Don't..." A hand with a diamond ring and blood brushed the long hair from his eyes, leaving a blood trail over his forehead.

"I won't." Her voice was just a weak breath. "I'll never...leave you." Tears mingled with blood. "I'll always... be with you." She coughed the blood from her lungs, splashing them both.

"They should be here." Zack was panicked. "They should be here!"

The hand met his lips, making them red. "They'll...be here. They'll come." Her breath slowed to a stop, seconds before the ambulance got there.

This was where his dream swept different.

The EMTs worked...Breathing for her...When she took a real breath, she cried, "LET ME GO! LET ME DIE!" Her eyes landed on Zack. "KILL ME!"  
(END)

He awoke, sweat coated and heavily breathing. The knock on the door made him jump. "Who is it?" He called.

"It's me, Zack." He opened the door to find the love of his past standing, blood streaming from a cut inside her hairline. "They know! They mustn't find us." She ran into his arms. "Save me, Zack." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rose?" Zack held her tight, not wanting to let her go. "Wait..." he held her away from him."Who am I saving you from?"

Just as he said it, the door knob moved. Someone was trying to get in. The door opened to show Jack peeking around. "Zack, I...What the hell is going on?" Angela peeked around Jack to see what was going on. The door swung wide open to show each the scene:

Rose stood, her back to Zack. The gun she held had its sight on Jack, the red dot on his face was proof. She held it with both hands. "Who are you?" Her voice was low, daring him to deny her his identity.

"Rose," Zack spoke. "He is Jack Hodgins. Angela is his girlfriend." He spoke softly for only her as he slowly reached around her to lower her arms. The dot slid silently down Jack's length. "They are my friends."

"What's going on here, Zack?" Hodgins lowered his arms.

"Rose is running. We both are." Zack took the gun from her. Throwing the safety on, he tossed it to his bed. Angela had taken the initiative of cleaning the wound in Rose's hair.

Seated in a chair, Rose never took her eyes from the wide door...not until Zack closed it.

"Since when have you been on the run, Addy?" Hodgins asked sarcastically

"Since I found out that my Fiancé is alive." They all grew dead silent.

"I can't blame you for thinking me dead, Zack. But come on! My body went missing. Don't you take me for a weakling. I'm a fighter, Zack; I would fight for you till the end of time and beyond that. So don't you dare—" A knock came to the door. Rose became quiet. "Don't let them in."

"Mister Addy." The voice was female. "We've come to collect." And the door burst open in a blaze of gunfire.

(I'm stuck...any Ideas would be useful)


	5. Chapter 5

(Don't worry, my dear children. The story is long from over.)

A bullet grazed Rose's cheek as she ran or the bed. Rolling, she flicked off the safety and let loose her own ammo.

"GET OUT!" She screamed.

"Where?! They've blocked the only exit." Hodgins yelled back.

She backed toward the window, still firing. "Jump to the trees, don't fall, they'll be waiting." She shouted over the whistle of ammunition.

A bullet sliced Zack's arm as he ran and swung from the tree limb. Angela dove after him

Rose growled as she was hit again. Hodgins, having never truly healed from his surgery in the buried car, stumbled in his run, falling short and forced to grab for a less desired branch.

Rose, with the practice she had after her "death" jumped backward, landing squarely above the others, still firing.

"NEXT TREE" she yelled. They all stumbled to the next tree, out of gun fire range. Rose with the ease of a cat, guided the others to run through the trees all the way around back to his Hodgins cars.

The hunters were gone, searching for them. A few of them grazed with wounds but it would be Roses blood that would be followed. She was letting out a steady stream of it from two full gun shot wounds.

"Hospital" zack yelled after seeing these wounds.

"NO" she yelled at him. Don't you remember! That's how they took me last time. If they catch me there again. The they wont take me... they'll kill Me." one shot was in her shoulder, the other ... in her chest.

"Her breath is going." zack yelled.

"Jack, drive to the Jeffersonian"

Angela assisted. "Booth has field experience. He will be able to help."

"Hurry up!" Zach was franitic like the first time." don't you dare..." the same blood, jeweled hand touched his lips.

"I wont." she whispered. "It's not time"


	6. Chapter 6

(You didn't think I'd leave them there…did you?)

The four of them stumbled into the 'office' as the higher ups watched. "Booth!" Jack called. "We need you." He leaned on Angela as Zack carried Rose in his arms…She was unconscious.

He was muttering insanely as he limped to a bone table. "I can't loose her, not this time, not again." His eyes caught Booth's. Her blood covered his face from where she tried to comfort him. "Booth…" his eyes were wide. "Not again, not this time." Blood pooled around his left leg, his and her's. "I can't, won't loose her." Tracks were made in the blood by his tears, and at the rate that they fell, his face wound be clean in moments. "Not again, Not again." He faltered, tripping over is wounded leg. Booth caught them both. "Not again." He repeated it stupidly, over and over. He had lost it when she passed out 3 minutes before.

"What happened?" Bones asked Jack, knowing she would get no answer from Zack, not in this state.

"You'll have to ask him. We fear that it is a very long story. One that we don't know." Jack told her. 'All I know is that we got shot at.

"Where at?" Booth asked as he took over the care of the delicate flower.

"My estate." Jack returned. They all sat around the well lit table as Cam entered. When she saw them, the blood, the tears, she asked all the same questions, receiving all the same answers. She ended up sitting in silence.

Rose lay face up and flat as Booth tore away her ruined shirt. The shoulder wound was not the main concern. The bullet in her chest was just below the center of her bra. Right under her sternum. There was no exit wound. The bullet was still there.

With cam and bones acting as nurses, Booth removed the foreign object and worked to keep her alive, worked to save her. It was bad…but only Zack knew that she had been through worse

After twelve minutes of work, Cam, who was monitoring Rose's pulse, motioned a flat line…

"NOOOOO!!" Zack had found his sanity...


	7. Chapter 7

"NOOOOO!" Zack grabbed Booth by his shoulder. "Don't you dare let her go." Booth looked into eyes that burned with fear and hatred...he knew there would be hell to pay if he let this woman die. Tears softened his eyes. "I can't loose her again."

"I will try, Zack." Booth's voice was the softest any of them had heard it. "But you must let me try."

"Please." He gave one last squeeze before letting go.

"Zack?" Angela's voice eased him slightly. "Will you tell us what happened?"

"We ate dinner."

"Tonight?"

"No, when we were in collage. When dessert came I placed the ring on her pie..." He looked at Jack. "She said yes...we were going to live together...for the rest of our lives. We went dancing, then to a movie. We were walking to the school..." Tears fell. "...Then...shots were fired...she was shot...several times...she stopped breathing right when the ambulance got there...at the hospital...her body went missing...they never told me if she lived or died. I didn't know...until yesterday." he went to her side and took her hand, stroking the diamond.

"She's back." Cam whispered. Booth had been working to get her back the whole time.

It wasn't until three hours later that she was stable...


	8. Chapter 8

"Zacky?" Rose's voice was soft and tortured. "Zacky? Are you there?"

"I'm here, Rosey. I'm here." He took her bejeweled had into his own.

"What Happened?" She asked receiving a kiss. "Last thing I remember was you, you saved me from them." She pulled herself into his arms, despite the pain. "I love you so much." She cried.

"I love you too, Rose." Zack told her, holding her not too tight. "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Zack held Rose until they both slept. The rest of the squints (Plus Booth) watched as they did.

"What do we do?" Jack asked in a whisper. He and Angela had called for a doctor friend he knew to fix them up. The doctor was waiting to take a look at the sleeping pair. "I can't go home."

"We wait." Booth said. "I'll call in to F.B.I. headquarters."

"No." Rose spoke softly as to not wake her man. "This goes high. It's in the government." She carefully dropped from the couch to the floor, landing on her hands and knees with a flinch. She had jarred her wounds. Slowly and calmly she stood. "You can't report that you've seen me or Zack. They'll kill us both. You can't trust anyone." The bandage on her shoulder was quickly soaked with blood. "Who did this?" she pointed to it. "It is sooo beautiful." she said as the blood, having filled the bandage completely, started to run down her arm.

Jack's Doctor friend made quick work of the wound. "thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

Zack awoke in an empty room. Not seeing Rose, he started to panic. "They've taken her!" He yelled. He jumped up and yelled as he fell, having forgot about the shot in his leg. Booth walked in at his frantic yelling. "Why did you let me sleep!? They've taken her again, they've taken her from me."

"Calm down, Zack. She's out in the lab. She woke up before you, and she didn't want you to wakeup yet." Booth helped him to a seat. "She's still here, she's still safe."

Were is she!?

Gone sir...

I want her found!! smack do you hear me!!

Yes sir...

Bring her boyfriend too.

Sir??

I want her to see what she has done...I want her to watch him die.

Yes sir...

GO NOW!! BRING THEM BOTH!!

yessir...


	11. Chapter 11

Zack sat next to Rose at the jeffersonian. They both sipped soup and munched on bread. Under the table Rose held Zack's hand, and Angela held Jack's. Booth entered the room. "I have an inside man." He announced.

Rose stood quickly. "You called in!? What the hell were you thinking?! They'll find us!"

The moment she said it, FBI agents swarmed in. "Rose." The voice came from the back. "It's been a while."

"Get away from me, Kyle. No one will know."

"They already do, HE is on his way."

"You don't want to do this."

"If it isn't you, it's me." The body of the voice entered the ring, he was short, his blonde hair was dead, his eyes were bloodshot and set into his head. He was thin and bony. The cloths he wore hung off his skin like bags. "HE wants both of you." He pointed to Rose and Zack.

Rose stepped in front. "I won't let you. Take me. Leave him." No one saw that Booth had hi gun out...that is until the barrel was touching Kyle's chin.

"You're not taking either one." His voice was low and dangerous.

Kyle met Booth's eyes with his own dead ones. "If I don't take them I'm dead. So either way, unless I take them both, I die. By the way." Kyle lifted both arms. "I'm unarmed."

Like those were the majik words, the agents converged on them and before they knew what was going on...Rose and Zack were gone and so were the agents.

HA now what?


	12. Chapter 12

"We have to find Zack!" Angela yelled at Booth.

"I know!" he yelled back, clearly upset at the deception of the FBI.

Jack held Angela protectivly.


	13. Chapter 13

"Rose??" the rattle of chains answered him. He was attached to the floor with heavy links. "Rose!?" He needed to calm down or he would panic.

"I'm here." Her voice was weak. If only he could SEE her. it was so dark. "Are you hurt?"

"No more than I was...You?"

"I think I'm bleeding again...I'm sorry Zack." she sounded dead the way her voice didn't smile.

"About what?"

"Being alive to put you through this."

"Don't say that!"

"They're going to kill you." tears thickened her voice, threatening sobs. "They won't kill me, but they'll murder you because of me...they need me."

"Rose?" the chains rattled again, and sobs broke the air. "Rose?"

"When you die...I will follow you."

"No, Rose!" he couldn't finish because the door had opened and they were taking him away.


	14. Chapter 14

Rose was pulled from the dark room and placed in a chair across from Zack. The room was large and bright. Rose faced Zack as he faced her.

"Rose?" her face was empty of emotion. Cold and hard as granate stone. "Rose, are you okay?" she said nothing. she knew that they were watching.

"Rose, darling. You gave us a scare when you ran away." A large man entered the brightness. Rose watched Zack look at him. She knew his look well. Muscles rippled over his whole body, he was tall, his hair was black and pulled back, his face harder than her's. He was a hardened F.B.I. agent. And a hardened criminal. One that the government didn't know about...or was paid not to know. "We thought you might get hurt."

Rose didn't respond...he was trying to rile her. too bad she couldn't keep Zack from talking.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!!"

"And what are you going to do? Stop me?" The man took ten slow steps to Zack's side. when there he rattled the heavy chains that fastened him to the chair. "Besides...it is you I am planning on getting near. She will learn." he turned his face to her. "Won't you?"

"You are going to kill him no matter what I say. and you will torture him and in effect torture me. You will tell me that it is my own fault that he is in pain. I will not tell you that I made a mistake in leaving you, Andy. I got to see him. But I will tell you that when he dies...I won't be far behind him." her voice was low and dangerous...Andy believe there was a danger...he would learn not to take her for a weak female. After all...he made her this way.

She did not lie when she told him that she would kill herself. But she would wait until she killed him first.

There was no threat in her thoughts...only promise.

she was already thinking up ways to kill him.


	15. Chapter 15

"We have to find them." Booth was ranting at his fellows. His inside man sat calmly in a chair. "How did they know? I only asked you for help. To find out who it was that held Rose all these years. How did you slip?!"

"I am sorry, Seeley. I did not mean for this to happen. I must have grown careless in my search." The large men took a dainty sip from his tea cup. "On my honor, Agent Booth, I will help you find them."

"Thanks, Andy. When we do, I'll sleep a whole lot easier." Booth tried to smooth the worry lines from his forehead, with no luck. The squints were frantic at their loss.

Bones was acting like a family member had been killed. But then again, the squints were a family all their own. With Bones as their mother. One of her sons had gone missing. She had every right to act as a greiving mother. So, why did Booth feel that he had lost a brother, or son? Where the squints becoming a family to him as well? What would that make him? Their Father?

How odd.

"You will learn, Rose." her name was followed by Zack's shout of pain. "You will learn your place."

How stupid could Booth be? To call for back up and call the one man who they needed back up against? She had told him not to call in. She had told him it was high, in the government. Why did he not listen?! Now Zack was going to die and it was all her fault! If only she had stayed...no! she kept her stone features cold.

"You will never leave again!" Zack was beginning to loose his voice. That was good. Agent Andy would not take as much enjoyment from a soundless victem, and would most like ly kill him faster. Rose's lip curled up at the thought...the end of Zack's suffering marked the end of Andy's life...and, eventually, her own. this made her happy.

"He is bleeding, love." like she couldn't see the blood from where she was. splashed at her feet and all over her would-be husband. she couldn't miss it. and she couldn't stop smiling. She feared that soon she would start to laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

Booth looked at Bones. then he shook his head to clear it.

"Something wrong, Agent Booth?" Andy was devoted to finding Rose and Zach. He had barely left the table, unless he was called away on a lead.

"It's nothing." He looked at Bones again. "Just my head playing tricks and laughing at me." No...He couldn't...not with Bones...Could he?...NO!!

Andy's phone started to ring. "I have to get this." He flipped his phone open. "Andy." "I'll be there." He hung up. "Another lead, I have to go."

"Let me back you up. I have to get out of here."

"I don't think that would be the best idea."

"Why not?"

"You are closely connected. It would not be a good idea for you to get too into this investigation. I'm sorry."

"You right. Be careful, Andy."

"I will. Thanks Booth."

Bones came over at that second. "You okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I will be when we find them."

Too bad their true and only lead had just gone to kill the now conchace Zack. and to fake the death of his most worthy opponent. No one would know that it was ever him. Zack would soon be dead and Rose his personal puppet again.

--

you wish!


	17. Chapter 17

"This is your fault, Rosey. all your fault." Only death filled her eyes as her loves blood spilled over the floor. His screams filled the air as they tore his flesh.

"JUST KILL ME!" all motion stopped. "KILL ME, LEAVE ROSE ALONE! YOUR HURTING HER! LEAVE HER ALONE!!" Zack screamed. tears fell and blood soaked every inch of him.

"maybe i've been going at this the wrong way." he stepped away from Zack, closing in on Rose. "maybe I should hurt you, and in effect hurt him, which will hurt you even more than me actually doing it." His knife blade tore her arm. she didn't make a sound...but Zack screamed in pain as her blood joined his on the floor...

(ta-ta for now.)


	18. Chapter 18

(change of POV)

"ROSE!!" Tears deluted the blood on his face. it hurt me to watch the pain twist it. but I kept my face solid. I kept it strong. He would not beat me. He couldn't kill me. I knew he couldn't. Andy thought that he was teaching me to behave. what he was teaching me was that I would have to wait until I killed him. Torture him until all he could do was watch over his shoulder. and while I had him chasing ghosts behind him...when he turned around...I'd be there...tearing his heart out.

"PLEASE, ROSE!! LET HER GO! KILL ME! HURT ME! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

All I had to do...was wait. He would bore soon.

But it was so hard to keep my tears any longer. They washed my face as i realized That there was no way I could save Zack. my tears were hard to hold back...my words were harder.

"I love you."

my stone face washed with tears held strong as Andy forgot to notice my words.


	19. Chapter 19

Booth pulled bones into her office. She was like a lost mother. he had to do something.

"Bones?" she didn't look at him. "Temperance." That shocked her into looking. "you have to pull yourself together. Maybe if you do you could help in the case. At least around the others. Around me, I don't care, you can cry scream and hit me for all its worth. I'm here for you. we will find them. we will find Zack. I will do everything i can to make sure you know that."

A tear dropped from her chin.

and then she kissed him...


	20. Chapter 20

Seeley took Temperance's head in his hands with a gentle grip and tried to push her away. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips were soft and warm against his. She clung to him, tears pouring from her eyes. Fear and pain taking over her mind. she needed to be held. Zack was young and she felt like it was her fault. She should have been there to help him...but with what? There was nothing she could have done. So she kissed Booth, the ferocity of her emotions exploding from something she had longed to do since he saved her life. Even as he was supposed to be in the hospital after being blown up at her apartment. She denied it, that feeling that there was more to what she felt toward Booth than a partnership.

She kissed him, she felt weak and he was strong. He stopped trying to push her away and just held her. His eyes closed and he kissed her back. Feeling her pain, her helplessness. He had a thought to close the blinds and lock the door, but that quickly went away as her tears dripped onto his chest. he held her tighter as Jack saw and turned away without interrupting.

Andy had someone come in to stitch up Rose and take them back to their rooms. He was going back to the Jeffersonian to tell Agent Booth that the lead was a flop.

What do you think? what do you like?


	21. Chapter 21

Days had passed and they were nowere closer to finding Zack Addy and his girl Rose. Bones was loosing it more and more every day. but she held strong for the squints.

but at night she could only sleep with the strong arms of her protector, her F.B.I. agent, Seeley Booth. he would hold her as she cried. and the moment she fell asleep he would try to call Andy.

It was odd that every time He was gone on a lead...his phone was turned off...

--  
"ROSE!! ROSE!! STOP!! YOU'RE KILLING HER!! ROSE!!"

"Shut him up." Andy instructed Kyle. the twig of a man gaged Zack until all he could do was breathe and cry. Andy took one more hit on Rose before he instructed that every one leave.

"I'll let you say your good-bye's Rose. He dies today." that was when he left.

he would be watching. She knew this.

"Zack. I love you. when I finish business here...we can be together."

His yells of protest were muffled. he didn't want her to die.

but, while Andy was soaking her with blood, she devised a plan...

Andy would die...and Zack would live...

don't you just love me? please don't hit me...


	22. Chapter 22

The final installment of Past of Zack!

--

While Andy was soaking her with blood, she devised a plan...

Andy would die...and Zack would live...

--

"I think I have it!" Jack yelled. "Due to the bugs they dragged in here to get Zack and Rose. They have to be in the abandoned office building about three hours from here."

"I'll call Andy, he can meet us there." Booth was about to call when Bones took his cell phone from him. "What the hell Bones?"

"Didn't you call Andy last time?" She placed his phone on a table. "I think we may have to do this on our own."

"I want to come." They didn't know exactly who said it but it was how every one felt. So they piled into a van to follow Booth. He couldn't tell them no. They wouldn't take it for an answer.

"Times up, Rose." Andy pulled Zack from his chair. "Say good-bye, boy." And they walked out of the room, leaving Rose to herself and two guards.

"You won't get away with this." She spoke to no one in particular.

"I want you to stay behind me." Booth advised the squints. Angela clung to Jack. Cam and Bones stood straight and were directly behind Booth. Bones pulled her gun out as Booth did. "If at all you feel threatened, Temperance, warn before you shoot." And they entered the run down building in a near single-file line.

--

"Someone has entered headquarters." Kyle ran up to Andy and Zack. "I think they've come to save him."

"I didn't hire you to think." And Kyle was on the ground. "Who is it?"

"Agent Booth."

"Get Rose out and kill him." He threw Zack at Kyle just before Booth turned the corner.

"Andy?"

"I just came upon the scene, Booth." Andy pulled his weapon. "I think I found their headquarters." Zack was unconscious and unable to shoot holes in his lie.

"You!" Booth turned to Kyle, who clung to Zack not knowing what to do. "Where is Rose?"

"This way." Kyle started to run, but Andy stopped him.

"You are going nowhere. You're staying right here, with me." He turned to Booth. "Down this hall, I believe."

--

Slowly, careful not to alert her captors, Rose slipped her hands from her bonds, using her blood as lubricant. When she was free, she broke hell loose on her guards and sprinted down the hall.

She barely noticed that help had come until she stumbled over her slick feet in front of them.

"Rose!" Bones put aside her weapon to help her onto her feet.

"No time." She hadn't realized how much blood she lost until she lost her breath. "He's going to kill Zack." She pushed away from Brennan, steadied herself, and started the way they had come.

"Rose, it's okay. Agent Andy has things down there. He has Zack with him." Booth told her. "He's safe."

"What have you done?!" Rose took up her sprint again, with the others following. When they got near where Booth had left Andy with Zack...three gunshots were fired.

When they parted the double doors, they saw Andy's gun smoking, three holes in Kyle and the gun poised to kill the sleeping Zack.

Booth has a good reaction time, but Rose had been trained to kill and do it quickly. She had his arms in her hands before Booth could give a warning. She wrestled the gun away from him by tearing a hole in his wrist. When she got him to the ground, Booth had his gun at point blank to Andy's head.

"Don't Move."

When Rose was sure Booth had him, she let go to check on Zack.

It was all finally over.

--

Zack was so nervure. Rose had seen this day given to her and taken away again...this time she was finally getting married.

--

thanx for the feed back...so long.


	23. Chapter 23

who else was P-O-ed when they cut Zack from the show?


End file.
